


Will I see you again?

by tablethepalaver



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon, F/M, jackrine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablethepalaver/pseuds/tablethepalaver
Summary: Jack is uneasy about leaving. Katherine is in reporter mode and completely unhelpful. Set immediately after the musical. One Shot that wouldn't be ignored after seeing it in the theaters...for now, at least.





	

Calls of "Extra! Extra!" could be heard again as newsboys withdrew from the square freshly armed with papers, eager to make money after a long and painful strike. Katherine Pulitzer stood amid the exodus writing notes on a pad of paper. Her eyes followed the charismatic boy in the blue button-up shirt as he made his way around the square congratulating his peers. Soon, the papers had all been claimed and the wagons were emptied. When only a few boys remained, they all moved closer to the reporter. Jack Kelly and Davey Jacobs were being entertained by Davey's little brother, Les, who was reenacting some of the moments from the past few days with exaggerations that made himself seem larger than life. Jack was paying little attention though, as he watched Katherine step out and approach the boy leaning on a crutch.

"Hey, Miss Katherine! You writin' another story 'bout us?" Crutchie Morris asked with a smile.

"Maybe. Why? Can you think of anything news-worthy that's happened to you lately?" She asked with a wry smile. Crutchie made a show of thinking about the most recent past before answering.

"Not really. Just a normal day." He joked.

"How are you?" Katherine inquired. "We were all really worried about you."

" 'm okay. But, I probly can't sell papes for a while. My walkin's not so good right now."

"Well, if you need anything, please let me know."

"Thanks. But, I'll be fine." Crutchie and Katherine were startled by the youngest boy calling out loudly.

"Hey! If we don't get out there, the other guys are gonna take all our customers!" Les Jacobs announced to the group.

"Why don't you two go 'head. I'll meet ya's out there." Jack replied.

"Davey, Les, could you help me get up the stairs in the lodgin' house 'fore you take off?" Crutchie asked, hitting Davey's arm with his elbow and giving a knowing look in Jack and Katherine's direction. Davey rolled his eyes in acknowledgement.

"No problem, Crutch. Bye Katherine. See ya out there, Jack." Davey smirked at the duo and led the two boys out of the square. Katherine observed the empty square and continued writing in her notebook while leaning against a wall. She purposely ignored the boy who was now shuffling and pacing next to her.

"Shouldn't you be out carrying the banner?" She finally asked when it became clear he wasn't going to speak first.

"Yeah." He nodded, staring at her intently as he moved closer.

"So, why aren't you?" She asked, flustered by his suddenly close proximity.

"You've got my papes."

"What?" She questioned with a frown.

"Around your neck?" He grabbed at the bag hanging on her shoulder.

"Oh!" Katherine realized she was still holding it after he'd put it on her earlier. He leaned toward her and she struggled to get the bag off to hand it to him. Her face fell at the exchange.

"Thanks." He put the strap over his head. "Uh, Katherine?"

"Yes?"

"Are you writing another article 'bout us?"

"Yes, of course! The children's crusade is the biggest story in weeks. And, I have great sources. If I don't write it, someone else will."

"So, you gonna need any quotes or anything?"

"I've already got everything I need." She answered.

"Oh. Okay." Jack frowned trying to think of something to say to extend the time he had with her. "So, uh, Katherine?"

"I thought you had to sell papers?" She smiled.

"You want I should go?" Melancholy was clear on his face. She finally stopped writing and looked at him. His normal proud demeanor had changed in an instant. His posture drooped and his hands were shoved into his pockets. She moved away from the wall and nudged Jack with her shoulder. He looked sideways at her, as if confused by her action.

"For someone who just had a major victory, you seem pretty reluctant to get out there and celebrate." Katherine observed.

"The strike's ova. You ain't got a reason to come 'round here no more." He played with the bag of papers around his neck, avoiding her gaze. Her smile grew.

"My father owns this building."

"Thanks for the reminder." Jack was leafing through his newspapers as if counting them absently.

"Plus, I have all these new friends like Crutchie and David and Race and Specs and Les that I can come visit."

"I just wanna know when 'm gonna see you again. You're enjoyin' this, ain't you?" He shook his head and made to leave.

"Jack." Katherine reached for his hand to prevent him from moving. "If you want me to have all the answers, I don't. But, I'm not going anywhere. When do you want to see me again?"

"I don't know. We both got jobs to do…Is tonight too soon?" He turned his hand to lace his fingers with hers.

"Tonight for dinner?"

"Dinner'd be nice." He sighed in relief.

"Can you meet me at "The Sun" at six?"

"I can do that, yeah."

"Good. Then, you'll see me at six." Katherine let go of his hand and pulled Jack by the vest into a kiss. Determined not to be too surprised to react, he ran one hand through her hair and used the other to pull her closer. She moved her hands to clutch his waist as the kiss intensified. Just as he lost himself in the kiss, she pushed him away with a smile. Then she rushed out of the square, leaving him to groan at the wall. He laughed and shook his head before heading out to hawk "The World."


End file.
